The Cullen Girl
by The-Cullen-Girl-1003
Summary: Rose and Emmet want a child but they can't they look for a hybrid they find one and name her Samatha. After breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for being late on this im new and it took awhile to get it then it vanished 3 times and I need sleep so im I a hurry

Rose pov

I want a kid im gonna ask Emmet if he wants to get child with me of course we are gonna look for one like Renesme I say," Em can we go look for a kid"."of couse," let's go tel them,"he says. we run down stairs and Emmet call out,"Family meeting". I see everyone there and I start," me and Em want to look for a kid one like Renesme". " But we need to leave soon," Carlisle says. Emmet says," we can find one in a month give us one please". "ok just don't get hurt", Esme says. We nod hug our family god bye.

Half a month later

we looked and looked everywhere and any were we need to get home soon. we head to a place i pray to god that the baby is there. god listen to my prayer and i saw a four-year old covered in some type of protection that was pink my husband let go of my hand to get the kid when he went near the pink thing he got pushed him to a tree and her eyes flew open.

kids POV

I felt something touch my shield I opened my eyes quickly to see a blonde woman and a bulky man. the woman said," I am Rose and this is my mate Emmet and I was wondering if you want to be our child I have a family," Rose says. I think I could die here or probably die over there ill take my chance with them I say,"sure". Emmet says,"do you have a name". I say,"no". rose says", your name will be Rosemary its mine and your aunt Alice name put together is and the middle is Emmet you pick". Emmet says," Samantha rosemary Samantha Cullen". they picked me up and ran.

five days later

We reached to a buietifull wight manssion i went in awe as we went to i think the living room. Isaw a tan guy i look at him in the eye and i knew it never the same agin

the man is Seth ill post tommow review


	2. Chapter 2

i know what i did stop on a good time ps full name: Rosemary Samantha Cullen

Rosemary POV

I don't know why i saved him i just don't know how i never been able o do that never but i gusse i did. i put my shield around him and my new mom attacked him a second later she fell on the floor i started to cry a man with blond hair said," anyway let's go to to the dinning room and introduce each other". we walk in and i don't see Rose or Emmet or that guy that i saved the blonde guy says,"im Carlisle this is Esme Edward and his mate Bella Jasper and his wife Mary Alice then of course your mother Rose and Emmet the boy you saved Seth and this is Jacob and then there is Renesmee Renesme but likes to be called Nessie is a hybrid like you''. i looked at Renesme i wanted to walk over and tlak to her but they'll probably think i am going to hurt her. i hear whispers and everyone is talking when i here ''boom'' a hard door someone left i see rose and Emmet come in without Seth my heart breaks i dont know why but it just does my new mom and dad come over were i was standing. i wiper in moms ear," Mom can i be called Samantha instead of rosemary but rosemary can still be my name but if there my famliy it's samantha or rosemary then if there really close they can call me anything". "of course darling,''mommy says. "can i play with Renesme,"i say. In the side of my eye i see Edward nod his head my mom says," ok". i walk over to Renesme and say,"hi im rosemary you can call me Samantha or anything like that''. "Renesme,'' she said. we shake hands and we gasp and fall to the ground and scream everyone looks over and say whats wrong and they ask Edward whats going and he says," i can't read there mind or anyone else''. we stop screaming and that's when i see it me and renesme look like twins i cant belive this is happing. i lk at Renesme she thinks _ why can i read your mind_ she thinks i replies_ i don't know let's talk they look scared. " _guys have you noticed that me and Renesme look alike well i think were twins and now we can read each other minds,' i say they look confused then schoked then i don't know.**( A/Pi feel bad for jasper)**

**and thats a rap bye**

** reveiw**


End file.
